Broń mugoli potężną jest
by Czytadlo
Summary: Przyprawiający o migrenę Lucjusza Voldemort wciela w życie kolejny szatański plan. Harry istotą podatną jest, więc 2/3 Trójcy ma niezłą robotę do wykonania.


**Broń mugoli potężną jest**

Lord Voldemort przechadzał się po komnacie, nie dając po sobie jednak poznać, jaka furia i żądza mordu nim miota. W innym wypadku zmiótłby wszystko w promieniu co najmniej dziesięciu kilometrów.

- Panie, proszę, usiądź… - Lucjuszowe migreny nie miały końca, odkąd tylko ostatni plan zabicia Harry'ego Pottera nie powiódł się. Czarny Pan od tego czasu niemal bez przerwy przechadzał się po ich kryjówce, licząc, że aktywność fizyczna wspomoże myślenie. Lucjusz był odmiennego zdania. Sądził, że sen jest podstawą prawidłowego myślenia, a ten od dobrego tygodnia uniemożliwiały mu skrzypiące w nocy deski i odgłosy stawianych kroków.

- Czy pozwoliłem ci się odezwać, Lucjuszu? – zasyczał Czarny Pan; on również nie zaznał snu od jakiegoś czasu. – Masz plan, jak uśmiercić Pottera? Nie? Zamilcz w takim razie.

Ku szczęściu wszystkich – szczególnie Lucjusza, którego migrenie zaczynały towarzyszyć i zawroty głowy – wielkie dwuskrzydłowe drzwi otwarły się z hukiem; w nich stanęła szczerząca się od ucha do ucha Bellatrix. A zęby miała cudne, ocenił Lucjusz. Oczywiście mowa o tych, które jej pozostały, więc nie miał na myśli jakiejś powalającej liczby.

- Witaj, Panie – zaskrzeczała.

- Do rzeczy.

Uśmiech na twarzy Bellatrix poszerzył się.

- Pogrzebałam trochę w mugolskich – splunęła – źródłach. Jest pewna rzecz, która może zniszczyć Pottera.

- Mów!

- Mugole boją się jej, szczególnie ci ze starszego pokolenia, wierzą, że zatruwa umysły młodych ludzi, uniemożliwia funkcjonowanie w świecie. Przestają myśleć, ich mózg obumiera, a sami stają się agresywni.

- Mów! Co to za rzecz?

Bellatrix oblizała spieczone usta.

- Zwą to Internetem.

* * *

Harry właśnie kończył jedzenie kanapki, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Normalnie nie wolno mu było otwierać ludziom, żeby nie psuć opinii Dursleyom, ale tym razem wujostwo razem z _Dudziaczkiem_ postanowili zaszaleć i wybrać się na wakacje do Szwecji. Problem pozostawał jeden, mianowicie Harry. Zanim zdecydowali się powierzyć chłopakowi opiekę nad domem, zrobili mu dwugodzinny wykład na temat tego, co ma robić, co może robić, czego robić nie może, co się stanie jeżeli nie zrobi tego, co zrobić ma albo zrobi to, czego zrobić nie może. Taki sam spis nakazów i zakazów sprezentowali mu również w dniu wyjazdu.

Co do otwierania drzwi też miał dokładne wytyczne. Najpierw spojrzał przez wizjer. „Jeśli to żaden z naszych znajomych czy innych szanownie wyglądających ludzi, możesz otworzyć."

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Po drugiej stronie nie było widać nikogo. Mimo to, drzwi otworzył. Rozejrzał się, jednak ponownie nie spostrzegł nikogo niezwykłego. Nie mógł natomiast powiedzieć, że nie spostrzegł _niczego_ niezwykłego, bowiem u jego stóp leżało sporych rozmiarów pudełko przewiązane czerwoną wstążką, na której wyraźnie wytłoczono: „Harry Potter". Przeklął w myślach swoją ciekawość i wciągnął tajemniczy podarunek do domu.

Nie wiedział, jak bardzo destrukcyjna siła może kryć się wewnątrz, więc, nie chcąc ryzykować zdemolowania salonu, przytaszczył pudło aż na pierwsze piętro do swojego pokoju.

Dzierżąc różdżkę w dłoni, zabrał się za oględziny. Jak się okazało wewnątrz kartonu były inne o różnych wielkościach i kształtach. W największym – ku niepomnemu zdumieniu Harry'ego – znajdował się laptop. Samsung czy coś. Nieważne; wziął się za zawartość następnych kartoników, w których znajdowały się ładowarka, myszka, kilka płytek i grube tomiszcze zatytułowane „Instrukcja obsługi".

Mało brakowało, a pominąłby jeszcze jedno pudełeczko. To, co zawierało wydało się Harry'emu najdziwniejszym tworem. Był to niewielki podłużny przedmiot, z którego wysuwał się pendrive czy jak to tam zwali mugole. Do niego dołączona została malutka książeczka.

- „Internet mobilny - wskazówki" – przeczytał Harry na głos. Wzruszył ramionami. Co mu szkodzi odpalić laptopa i poeksperymentować?

* * *

- Profesorze, wie profesor, czy Harry już przyjechał? – spytała stroskana Hermiona. Rozpoczęcie roku miało miejsce tydzień temu, a jej przyjaciel nie pojawił się w szkole do tej pory, powołując w listach na jakąś chorobę. Zapewniał jednak, że nie minie kilka dni, a będzie zdrów jak ryba i zabierze się do Londynu ze swoją sąsiadką – Arabellą Figg.

- Rozmawiałem z panią Figg, pan Potter powinien być tu za mniej więcej kwadrans.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Jej przyjaciel był w końcu Harrym Potterem; polowały na niego najgorsze szumowiny czarodziejskiego świata. Nie dalej jak w czerwcu Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać niemal pozbawił go życia. Jej niepokój był więc całkowicie uzasadniony.

Uspokojona wróciła do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie usiadła na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu koło Rona i podzieliła wiadomościami na temat Harry'ego.

- To cudownie! – wykrzyknął z ustami pełnymi ziemniaków. – Mówiłem, że dramatyzujesz!

Hermiona prychnęła urażona i już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy nad jej głową rozległ się znajomy głos.

- Elo, mordy.

- Harry! – wykrzyknęła radośnie dwójka przyjaciół, obracając głowy. Uczyniwszy ten ruch, zamarli.

- Jakie bajeranckie okulary! – Nie minęła chwila, a Ron z zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy zaczął kontemplować nowe okulary chłopaka.

- To raybany, mordo. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przeczesał palcami czarne włosy z…

- Pasemka? – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

- Wow, stary, co ci się stało?

Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się i wykonał ruch dłonią, świadczący o tym, że chciałby usiąść. Przyjaciele zrobili mu miejsce i już po chwili zajęli się posiłkiem.

Potter najwidoczniej nie mógł się zdecydować na żadne z dań, bo rozejrzał się kilkukrotnie po stole.

- Nie masz na nic ochoty? – spytała Hermiona. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

- To nie problem. Nauczyłem się bardzo przydatnego, zajebistego wręcz zaklęcia.

Wyjął różdżkę. Kilka machnięć wystarczyło, żeby pojawił się przed nim brązowy tekturowy kubek z niewielką podobizną jakieś kobiety.

- Wiedzieliście, że Starbucks organizuje dostawy do domu? Mega opcja.

Ron podrapał się po głowie. Spróbował przeanalizować to, co usłyszał. Wiedział, że Królik Bugs to jeden z ulubionych bohaterów Hermiony z dzieciństwa. Wiedział, że ów gość uwielbiał gwiazdorzyć. Jednak co miał piernik do wiatraka, czyli w tym przypadku jakiś futrzak do kawy? Podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z przyjacielem.

Harry aż zgiął się ze śmiechu.

- Och, Ron, dla ciebie to wyższa incepcja – powiedział, krztusząc się niemal.

Kiedy już zdołał opanować rechot, podsunął przyjacielowi kubek pod nos i wskazał na napis _STARBUCKS COFFEE_. Twarz Rona poczerwieniała. Bąknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i zatopił wzrok w sałatce jarzynowej.

- Chill – powiedział Harry, widząc minę rudzielca.

Hermiona przyglądała się mu z iście grobowym wyrazem twarzy.

- Harry, czy coś się stało w te wakacje? – spytała ostrożnie.

Chłopak uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

- Nic.

Hermiona już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy przeszkodził jej dobrze znany, znienawidzony głos.

- No, no, jaśnie pan Potter zaszczycił Hogwart.

Cała trójka obróciła głowy w stronę Malfoya. Harry zlustrował go wzrokiem, po czym przekręcił się na siedzeniu i założył nogę na nogę.

- Jakiś problem?

- Fajne pasemka, Potter. Blond. Czyżbyś chciał się do mnie upodobnić? – zadrwił Malfoy.

- Zastanówmy się. Platyna i tona żelu? Też mi swag. – Malfoy zmarszczył idealnie wyregulowane brwi, a Harry kontynuował. – Opowiedzieć ci dowcip o Malfoyach? No to tak. Ilu Malfoyów potrzeba do wkręcenia żarówki?

- Potter…

- Żadnego, lol, bo nie wiedzą, co to żarówka!

Gryfoni, którzy akurat przysłuchiwali się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, ryknęli śmiechem. Hermiona, mimo całej swej solidarności z Domem Godryka, zastawiała się, czy aby na pewno wszyscy ze śmiejących się wiedzieli, czym jest żarówka.

- O, mam kolejny. – Harry najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. – Czemu Malfoyowie nigdy nie byli rycerzami?

- Jestem z arystokratycznej rodziny, dupku…

- Bo nie potrafili wsadzić miecza do pochwy! – Parsknął. - Chociaż skoro tu jesteś, to chyba w końcu któremuś się udało.

Salwa śmiechu, która towarzyszyła stołowi Gryffindoru była tak głośna, że co nowe duchy zaczynały napływać do Wielkiej Sali w poszukiwaniu powodu hałasu. Czerwony jak burak Draco Malfoy posłał Trójcy mordercze spojrzenie i praktycznie wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Harry został nagrodzony głośnymi brawami.

- Fejm się zgadza – mruknął, siadając w poprzedniej pozycji.

- Harry – odezwał się Ron – czy ty wiesz, co właśnie zrobiłeś?

- Zgasiłem Malfoya?

- Upokorzyłeś Malfoya! – wykrzyknął Ron. – To przejdzie do historii jako kolejny wyczyn Chłopca, Który Przeżył!

Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i przybili piątkę. Hermiona odetchnęła. Przynajmniej tu nic się nie zmieniło.

- Dobra, ja spadam – powiedział kilka minut i kilka łyków kawy później Harry. – Padam na ryj. Wy sobie jeszcze chilloutujcie.

Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło coś powiedzieć, chłopak oddalił się.

- Ron, coś jest nie tak – szepnęła Hermiona z powagą.

- Co?

Przewróciła oczami.

- „Elo, mordy"? „Chilloutujcie"? Ta jego rozmowa z Malfoyem…

- A to akurat było dobre!

- Rzecz w tym – kontynuowała hardo Hermiona – że to nie jest Harry. On nie używa takich dziwnych słów, Merlin wie, co oznaczających zresztą.

- I ten Królik Bugs, faktycznie coś jest nie tak – przytaknął z zadumą Ron.

- Słyszałeś, wspomniał coś o dostawach kawy do domu. Coś musiało się zdarzyć, gdy w te wakacje był u wujostwa. Bez dwóch zdań.

Ron jęknął.

- Niech zgadnę. My się mamy dowiedzieć co?

- I przywrócić Harry'ego do poprzedniego stanu, tak.

* * *

Hermiona po raz pierwszy od dawna nie mogła skupić się na lekcji. Na Eliksirach, w dodatku podczas warzenia Eliksiru Euforii na ocenę. Jak zwykle współpracowała z Ronem i Harrym, ale ten drugi wyjątkowo zajmował jej myśli. Zachowywał się dziwnie i cały czas opowiadał te… „suchary".

„Czego brakuje rudemu na imprezie? Zaproszenia."

Hermiona była oburzone brakiem taktu Harry'ego, a mina Rona jeszcze to potęgowała.

- Figi abisyńskie – zawyrokował młody Weasley z nosem w książce. Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, karcąc się w myślach. Powinna się skupić, od tego zależała ich ocena! Wyjęła podręcznik z rąk przyjaciela i powiodła wzrokiem po tekście.

- Cztery figi abisyńskie, Harry. Wrzucaj po jednej, tylko ostrożnie.

Harry przez chwilę studiował etykietki słoiczków zgromadzonych na ławce. W końcu wybrał jeden i wysypał jego zawartość na dłoń. Zbliżył się do parującej cieczy.

- No to yolo.

Przechylił dłoń, a figi wpadły z głośnym pluskiem do kociołka.

- HARRY! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Ron i Hermiona. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i już mieli odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy nastąpił wybuch.

Ktoś wrzasnął, ktoś jęknął z obrzydzeniem, jednak zaraz wszyscy uświadomili sobie, co się stało i jak jeden mąż umilkli, a następnie zwrócili głowy w stronę biurka nauczyciela. Snape siedział spokojnie, a o zdenerwowaniu świadczyła jedynie pulsująca na jego czole żyłka.

Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, pomyślała Hermiona, że eliksir nie dosięgnął profesora!

Spojrzenie Snape'a powędrowało ku trójce przyjaciół i zatrzymało się na czarnowłosym chłopcu, który…

- Potter!

Harry drgnął i obrócił głowę w stronę Snape'a. Jego wyciągnięta przed siebie ręka jednak nie zmieniła pozycji, a spoczywający w dłoni telefon komórkowy nie zniknął.

- Potter, wyjaśnij natychmiast, co to ma znaczyć!

- To? – Harry pomachał telefonem. – Robię snapa.

- Co robisz?

- No takie zdjęcie.

- Robisz zdjęcie mojej pracowni? Na MOICH ZAJĘCIACH?!

- Niech pan się nie martwi, profesorze, dobrze pan wyszedł!

- MINUS DWIEŚCIE PUNKTÓW, POTTER! I MIESIĘCZNY SZLABAN!

Ron i Hermiona stali z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i bali poruszyć się o choćby milimetr. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli Snape'a tak wściekłego.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcie i telefon w ułamku sekundy przemierzył salę, by efektownie wylądować w jego dłoni. Mężczyzna zaklął w myślach. Szczeniakowi udało się w jakiś sposób zaczarować sprzęt elektroniczny, nie ma innej możliwości; w Hogwarcie zwyczajnie NIE MÓGŁBY on działać.

- Do dyrektora, Potter, ale już.

* * *

Siedzieli spokojnie naprzeciwko siebie i obserwowali jeden drugiego. Nikt, patrząc na serdeczny uśmiech Dumbledore'a, nie pomyślałby, że Harry ma kłopoty. Zaraz potem jednak spostrzegłby przechadzającego się po gabinecie Snape'a, który rozwiewał wszelkie nadzieje na szczęśliwe zakończenie dla Pottera.

- Mówiłem, Albusie, mówiłem, ale nie chciałeś mnie słuchać.

- Severusie, jestem pewien…

- Nie, Albusie! – warknął wściekle Snape. – Nie ma wytłumaczenia na takie zachowanie. Żądam, żebyś go wydalił.

Gdzie jest Minerwa, jak jej potrzebuję? - pomyślał Dumbledore cierpiętniczo.

- Harry – zwrócił się do młodzieńca – czy przysięgniesz, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy?

- Albusie…

- Nie przerywaj mi, Severusie. Harry – na powrót spojrzał w stronę Gryfona – czy obiecujesz się poprawić?

- Tak, profesorze.

- No to nie ma sprawy.

- Albusie, ale...

- Oczywiście zostaniesz ukarany. Szlaban u pana Filcha możesz zacząć już teraz. No leć. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i puścił do chłopaka oko.

Harry również się uśmiechnął. Wstał z krzesła i wypiął dumnie pierś, gotowy do pracy.

- Nie ma lipy, nie ma opierdalania się! – huknął, po czym wymaszerował z gabinetu dyrektora, pozostawiając Snape'a gotowego potraktować Avadą pierwszego lepszego, a następnie samego siebie.

- Chyba żartujesz, Albusie – wykrztusił, spychając na dalszy plan chęć mordu. – Szczeniak jakimś cudem otoczył magiczną barierą ten… sprzęt, łamiąc jednocześnie regulamin, wpuszczając do Hogwartu mugolski szajs, i zostanie tylko tak ukarany?

Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a z powagą. Już się nie uśmiechał.

- Wezwij przyjaciół pana Pottera. Natychmiast.

* * *

- Hermiono – zajęczał Ron – tu nic nie znajdziemy!

Gryfonka była podobnego zdania. Już od dobrych trzech godzin wertowali przeróżne księgi, w których – jak sądzili – mogły znajdować się wskazówki na temat tego, co się stało z Harrym. A raczej co _spowodowało_ tę jego dziwaczność.

„Jestę hipsterę" – powiedział i zachichotał, kiedy wyznała mu, że martwi ją jego niecodzienne zachowanie.

- Tu nic nie znajdziemy – zajęczał znowu Ron.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, zostaliśmy wyznaczeni przez samego profesora Dumbledore'a do sprowadzenia Harry'ego na ziemię.

- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Wciąż mam w głowie minę Snape'a. – Wzdrygnął się.

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Ciężko jej to było przyznać przed samą sobą, ale kiedy zobaczyła idącego ku niej profesora, pomyślała, że ten zaraz wyciągnie różdżkę i potraktuje ją jednym z zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Była to oczywiście myśl bardzo głupia, infantylna i w ogóle niepasująca do Hermiony, aczkolwiek mina Mistrza Eliksirów, jego zaciśnięte szczęki i gromy ciśnięte z oczu… Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie.

Ron zajęczał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona westchnęła. Nie widziała sensu w dalszym szukaniu odpowiedzi w książkach. Po raz pierwszy nie potrafiła znaleźć w nich oparcia.

- Pozostaje nam jedno wyjście – powiedziała i zatrzasnęła opasły tom. Ton głosu miała nieustępliwy.

* * *

- Au!

- Cicho! – syknęła Hermiona i popukała się po głowie, licząc, że Ron zobaczy w ciemnościach ten gest. Najwyraźniej udało mu się, bowiem skrzywienie, jakie przedstawił w odpowiedzi, powaliłoby na ziemię samego Mistrza Eliksirów, którego przecież raczej ciężko przyprawić o ból brzucha ze śmiechu.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i wznowiła bezszelestną wędrówkę po chłopięcym dormitorium. Teraz nie miała pewności, czy wkradnięcie się do sypialni Harry'ego było najlepszym pomysłem. Zrugała się w myślach; mogła przecież zakraść się za dnia, gdy wszyscy jedliby śniadanie.

Brawo, Granger – rozległ się głos Snape'a w jej głowie. Potrząsnęła nią, by jak najszybciej wyrzucić z umysłu kąśliwy ton Mistrza Eliksirów.

Już za późno na wycofanie się, zawyrokowała i odetchnąwszy, kontynuowała przemarsz przez chłopięce dormitorium, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, który lokator tak straszliwie chrapie.

Gdy była już w okolicach łóżka Harry'ego, Ron położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała w kierunku, w którym zdawały się spoglądać oczy rudzielca. Zazgrzytała zębami. Łóżko Harry'ego było puste.

* * *

Ron z miną męczennika opadł na kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru.

- Niczego nie znaleźliśmy w kufrze, więc co teraz? – zapytał.

Zatopiona w swoich myślach Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Przez kilka minut trwała w bezruchu, po czym odpowiedziała bardzo spokojnym tonem:

- Poczekamy na Harry'ego.

Ów wyczekiwany pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym dwie godziny później, kiedy Ron już pochrapywał cicho, a Hermionie kleiły się powieki. W dłoni trzymał tekturowy kubek ze znakiem firmowym Starbucksa.

- Harry, gdzie byłeś? – zapytała ostro Hermiona, wstając z kanapy.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

- Nie mogłem spać, więc poszedłem się przejść.

W to pierwsze była nawet gotowa uwierzyć; sińce pod przekrwionymi oczami chłopaka przeraziły ją.

- Harry, gdzie byłeś?

- Chill. Przecież mówię, że poszedłem się przejść.

Po tych słowach, nie zważając na protesty Hermiony, Harry udał się do swojego dormitorium.

Dziewczyna warknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem - brzmiącego trochę jak „arogancki dupek" - i usiadła na kanapie z naburmuszoną miną. Ron zachrapał i potrząsnął głową.

- Kiedy Harry będzie? – zapytał, pocierając oczy dłońmi i znowu zapadł w sen.

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i westchnęła. Jeżeli Harry nie chce współpracować, to nie zawaha się nawet przed poproszeniem _jego_ o pomoc.

* * *

- Przypomnij mi: co będę z tego miał? – zapytał Malfoy, przeciągając sylaby. Siedział na krześle po przeciwnej stronie biurka, z założoną nogą na nogę i zaplecionymi na kolanie dłońmi.

- Czego chcesz?

Draco uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, pochylił nad biurkiem i zniżając głos do szeptu, powiedział:

- Chcę zemsty. Chcę upokorzyć Pottera, chcę, by cierpiał i chcę sam zadawać mu ból.

- Załatwione.

- Hermiono! – wykrzyknął zdumiony i oburzony Ron, który był zdania, że zwrócenie się do Malfoya o pomoc jest najgorszym możliwym wyjściem_. To jest jak podstawienie się Rogogonowi Węgierskiemu! Nawet jak obieca, że nie pożre, to na pewno spali!_

* * *

Hermiona była pod wrażeniem umiejętności Malfoya czy raczej umiejętności jego szpiegów. Już dwa dni po zawarciu umowy dostała liścik, w którym zawarte było miejsce i czas kolejnego spotkania. Teraz wraz z Ronem kroczyli bez słowa za Malfoyem, Hermiona pełna nadziei, Ron wątpliwości. Kiedy znaleźli się pod drzwiami nieużywanej łazienki dla dziewcząt, oboje spojrzeli z nietęgimi minami na Ślizgona. Ten przewrócił oczami.

- Zaufajcie mi.

- Prędzej zamieszkam w Zakazanym Lesie z tymi wszystkimi pająkami – burknął Ron.

Malfoy ponownie przewrócił oczami.

Gdy znaleźli się w łazience, uderzył ich pisk Jęczącej Marty.

- Nie wolno wam, nie wolno! On zabronił!

- Rozejrzyjcie się - polecił Malfoy.

- Prędzej…

- Och, zamknij się, Weasley.

Po kilku minutach w łazience ponownie rozległ się pisk Jęczącej Marty. Skierowany on był do Hermiony, która przystanęła przy drzwiach do jednej z kabin, której wystrój był, delikatnie ujmując, niecodzienny.

Malfoy zagwizdał przeciągle na widok wszystkich zgromadzonych w niej bajerów.

- Potter nieźle się urządził.

- Malfoy – szepnęła Hermiona – będziesz jeszcze potrzebny.

* * *

Dla Draco cała ta sytuacja była jak przedwczesna Gwiazdka. Miał ochotę skakać, tańczyć, śpiewać! Mówiąc jaśniej, rozpierało go czyste szczęście. Jedynie w snach zdarzało mu się widzieć przed sobą bezbronnego, przywiązanego do krzesła i zdanego na jego łaskę Pottera. A teraz? Teraz sen się ziścił i to za sprawą najlepszej przyjaciółki wielkiego Harry'ego. Draco żałował jedynie, że nie widział, jak Granger wraz z Weasleyem zaciągnęli Chłopca, Który Jest Domyślny Jak Pudełko Po Butach na siódme piętro pod pretekstem spóźnionej niespodzianki urodzinowej. Tam czekali już na niego Crabbe i Goyle oczywiście. Draco musiał przyznać, że braki w intelekcie nadrabiali skutecznością w działaniu i to z nawiązką.

- No, no, Potty, jakie to uczucie być na czyjejś łasce? – wysyczał do ucha Gryfona. – Co? Nie możesz mówić? Ach, ta szmatka, wszystko jej wina. – Draco pokręcił głową. – Teraz lepiej? – spytał, wyciągnąwszy ścierkę z ust Harry'ego.

- Pożałujesz, Malfoy – wycharczał ten.

- Ja? Rozejrzyj się, Potter. Gdzie są twoi przyjaciele? Stoją tam i wcale nie wyglądają jakby chcieli ci pomóc.

Hermiona powoli zaczynała tracić czucie w palcach, tak mocno zaciskała pięści. Malfoy był dupkiem, ale zbyt wiele mu zawdzięczała. Odetchnęła i zbliżyła się do konwersującej dwójki. Czy raczej paplającego Malfoya. Doprawdy, czy jemu kiedykolwiek zamykał się dziób?

- Harry, nie gniewaj się. To dla twojego dobra.

- Mózg rozjebany z tym, co tutaj się dzieje. Czy was doszczętnie już posrało?

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem na te słowa. Ron zamachał pięścią w powietrzu ostrzegawczo.

- Język, Potter – rzucił oschle Draco. – Inaczej ci go wyrwę.

Hermiona już miała zaprotestował, kiedy spostrzegła, że Harry zamilkł. Minę miał nie najciekawszą, ale przynajmniej nie wyrażał się. Odchrząknęła.

- Harry, opowiedz dokładnie, co się stało w te wakacje.

Chłopak milczał. Draco widząc to, pstryknął palcami dwa razy. Po chwili do zaciemnionego pomieszczenia wkroczyli Crabbe i Goyle, znani w powszechnej opinii publicznej jako malfoyowe przydupasy. Na ogromnym wózku, podobnym do tego pełnego przeróżnych magicznych łakoci, który kursuje między przedziałami w Hogwart Expressie, wieźli tonę sprzętu elektronicznego.

Harry wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

- Jeszcze raz, Potter – warknął Draco z uśmiechem; czerpał ogromną satysfakcję z cierpienia Gryfona. – Co się stało w te wakacje?

Widać było, że Harry walczy ze sobą.

- Dostałem gifta – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie. – W nim była mniej więcej połowa tego. – Wskazał głową na wózek.

- Skąd masz drugą połowę?

- Dokupiłem.

- A ten… gift – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Od kogo był?

- Nie wiem.

Draco uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Goyle!

Wielkolud sięgnął do wózka, wyciągnął jakiś mały przedmiot – Hermiona rozpoznała w nim bezprzewodową myszkę – i podrzucił go wysoko. W ułamku sekundy w dłoni Draco pojawiła się różdżka.

- _Bombarda_! - W powietrzu nastąpił wybuch, a po myszce zostały zaledwie szczątki.

- NIEE! – ryknął Harry. Oczy miał nabiegłe krwią, usta rozchylone, zęby obnażone jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia.

- Od kogo?!

- Nie wiem! Mówię prawdę, nie wiem!

Wszyscy zebrani w pomieszczeniu – o dziwo – uwierzyli. Harry z ulgą zaczął opowiadać wszystko od początku. O tym, jak dostał dziwną przesyłkę – „gifta" – i postanowił bliżej zaznajomić się z jej zawartością. Jak z dnia na dzień coraz więcej czasu spędzał w sieci, przeglądając różnego rodzaju nowinki, aż w końcu stało się to pewnego rodzaju obsesją. Gdy pod koniec sierpnia dotarło do niego, że w Hogwarcie urządzenia elektroniczne nie działają; wszechobecna magia sprawia, że zaczynają wariować i psuć się, zaczął panikować, a następnie kombinować. Udał chorobę przed panią Figg, która potem za niego poręczyła. Znalazł w ciągu tygodnia sposób na otoczenie „swoich cudeniek" magiczną osłoną, która nie miała specjalnego wpływu na działanie urządzeń, ale odgradzała je od niebezpiecznej, gęstej w Hogwarcie magii. Wróciwszy do szkoły, wykorzystał jedną z kabin nieużywanej damskiej toalety do rozlokowania całego nagromadzonego sprzętu. Opowiedział, jak to miało być pięknie.

- Kto mógł przysłać Harry'emu prezent? – zastanawiała się na głos Hermiona, nie zwracając uwagi na ponury wyraz twarzy przyjaciela.

- Nikt, kto by mu dobrze życzył. – Malfoy parsknął. Nie mógł pohamować śmiechu na widok tej żałosnej kreatury przywiązanej do krzesła. Jednak dzięki ogarniającemu go szczęściu, nie zwrócił uwagi na coś, na co zwróciła Hermiona. _„Nikt, kto by mu dobrze życzył". Hermiono Granger, ależ ty jesteś głupia!_ Tak szatański plan mogła wcielić w życie tylko jedna osoba. I ona już wiedziała, jak się z nią rozprawić. Tymczasem jednak musiała pomóc Harry'emu. Sięgnęła po różdżkę.

- Goyle, odsuń się. _Bombarda Maxima!_

Goyle w ostatniej chwili zdołał się uchylić. Wybuch zagłuszył przeciągły ryk Harry'ego.

- To dla twojego dobra.

Przed nią był już ostatni etap – jak twierdziła – najprzyjemniejszy. Wyciągnęła z torby kilka książek i ułożyła je na posadce. Przejrzała i na pierwszy ogień wybrała „Dumę i uprzedzenie" Jane Austen.

- Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że samotnemu a bogatemu mężczyźnie…

- Chyba żartujesz, Granger – wykpił Draco. – Co ma dać niby ten zabieg? Kultury Pottera i tak nie nauczysz.

- Cicho – syknęła i kontynuowała czytanie. Wiedziała już jak wpłynęły na Harry'ego dwa miesiące przeglądania grafomańskich stron internetowych. Ona zamierzała w zbliżony sposób wywołać kompletnie odmienny efekt.

Powoli trzeźwiejący po stracie Harry skrzywił się. Hermiona mówiła dziwnie. Zawile. I jakby żyła w jakimś osiemnastym wieku.

- Nie czaję, co do mnie mówisz.

Głos Hermiony przybrał na sile. Harry zaczął się miotać na krześle. Było mu niewygodnie i ciasno.

Draco przyglądał się poczynaniom Chłopca, Który Przeżył z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Im dłużej Granger czytała, tym bardziej ten się wiercił.

- Jak pieprzone egzorcyzmy.

Hermiona kompletnie ignorowała wszelkie komentarze chłopaka. Była zajęta czytaniem i knuciem. Do Voldemorta – co się oszukiwać – można dojść. Jak? Poprzez najbardziej oddanych sługusów oczywiście.

Ego Malfoya mogło sięgać sufitu, ale ona wiedziała, że tak naprawdę jest on istotą naiwną. I zamierzała to wykorzystać.

Po bitych czterech godzinach lektury, kiedy już wszyscy, włączając w to wymiętego z życia Harry'ego, rozchodzili się, odciągnęła Malfoy na bok.

- Czego chcesz, Granger? - warknął z obrzydzeniem.

- Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, nie jest to może aż tak dziwne… Ufam ci. Dlatego też mam ostatnią prośbę. – Malfoy zmrużył powieki, ale nie przerwał. – Mam w swoim posiadaniu źródło ogromnej wiedzy. W niewłaściwych rękach może stanowić potężną broń. Nie każdy oczywiście może nią władać. Osobiście wierzę, że na świecie jest zaledwie kilku czarodziejów, którzy mogliby przeżyć spotkanie z ów tajemniczym przedmiotem.

- Do czego ci jestem potrzebny, Granger?

- Znalazłam się w wielce niekomfortowej sytuacji. Nie mam gdzie tego ukryć. Boję się, że znajdzie się z mojej winy w niepowołanych rękach. Wiem o twoich możliwościach, Malfoy. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie to dobrze zabezpieczyć.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Gwiazda w tym roku przyszła wyjątkowo wcześnie.

* * *

Lord Voldemort przechadzał się po komnacie melancholijnym krokiem. Nie denerwował się już sprawą Pottera, spacery po kryjówce po prostu weszły mu w nawyk.

- Panie – jęknął Lucjusz, wchodząc z na wpół cierpiętniczym uśmiechem do gustownej komnaty. – Mam dobre wieści.

- Przestała cię boleć głowa?

- Nie, niestety. Mam inne dobre wieści.

Lucjusz machnął różdżką i zza drzwi wyłoniły się dwa ogromne kartony.

- Sądzę, że ci się spodoba, Panie.

Lord Voldemort zbliżył się do podarunku i nakazał słudze otworzyć go. Gdy tak się stało, Czarny Pan zacmokał.

- A cóż to jest?

W jednym pudle znajdował się przedmiot o przedziwnym kształcie. Coś jak umocowany na czymś ogromny talerz. Z drugiego natomiast zerkała na Voldemorta czarna skrzynia, na której wierzchu spoczywała średniej grubości księga. Sięgnął po nią z zafascynowaniem.

- „Instrukcja obsługi telewizora" – przeczytał.

**KONIEC!**

* * *

**BONUS!**

Severus Snape przyjrzał się dokładnie zrobionemu chwilę temu zdjęciu i uśmiechnął niemal radośnie.

Musiał przyznać, że po raz pierwszy głupota Pottera nie okazała się tak bardzo tragiczna w skutkach. Właściwie to Severus był gotów zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że ten idiota przyczynił się do polepszenia jego nastroju! Z początku oczywiście nic tego nie zapowiadało. Snape był wściekły – Potter napaskudził w pracowni, złamał regulamin oraz przyłożył łapsko do pogłębienia pionowej zmarszczki między brwiami Mistrza Eliksirów.

Jednak zawsze jest druga strona medalu! Snape uwierzył w to zazwyczaj przyprawiające go o mdłości zdanie, kiedy odkrył geniusz Snapchata.

Może wynalazki mugoli nie są takie złe? – zastanawiał się.

Potrząsnął głową. Zastanowi się nad tym kiedy indziej.

Zdjął buta i zaczął ustawiać stopę w różnych pozycjach, kontemplując.

- Idealnie! – zawołał i sięgnął po telefon, by zrobić sto sześćdziesiątego drugiego snapa.

**JUŻ DEFINITYWNY KONIEC!**

* * *

**_Miało wyjść śmieszniej i cztery razy krócej, wyszło jak wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, jeżeli tak, to nie obraziłabym się za kilka słów w komentarzu:_**


End file.
